Seriously Maimed
by MaidMikuruChan
Summary: “Duncan,” Courtney scolded. “If my step-mother finds you here you’ll be—as Izzy says—seriously maimed!” “Calm your kumquats, darling,” the boy said nonchalantly. A DxC One-Shott. Ratedd K-Plus. My longest One-Shot yet. Yay.!


**A/N: Um, yeahh, this is a bit fluffy. Andd by a bitt I mean quitee fluffy. I don't think 'tis overly fluffy, but... I really am not proudd of this story... at all. But, my friendd likedd it andd toldd me to put it on heree. So, yeahh. Please try to enjoy.?**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Island is not minee. I am also, in now way, in association with the Apple Company.**

* * *

**Seriously Maimed**

Courtney laid in her bed, staring up at the crystal chandelier hanging above her. She was bored—beyond the definition of the word. _Shoot me now_, she thought as she heard her step-mother's stilettos clack on spiral staircase that lead to her wing of the mansion.

"Courtney, dear," the woman spoke through the white, French doors, "are you decent?"

"Yes," the brunette said, trying to sound polite as she could.

The blond woman opened the double doors and stepped inside the room. "Have you thought about what I said?"

"No," she answered simply. "And I still don't agree with you."

Her step-mother ran a perfectly manicured hand through her hair. "Someday you'll see why your father and I don't want you near that excuse for a human." She sat at the end of Courtney's large, round bed.

"No, I won't, Candice. I'll never understand why you're such a controlling bitch when it comes to who I want to be with," Courtney snapped.

"Watch your mouth before you lose everything you've ever had." There was fire in the young woman's eyes.

"Been there, lost that." She rolled her eyes at the attempted threat. "Maybe you should go think up a threat that may have an effect on me." She shooed her away with her hand.

"Listen; I am the adult here—"

"Barely," Courtney scoffed. "You're what? Twenty-one? You're barely even old enough to drink. Let alone tell me what to do."

"That's it. I have no choice but to ground you for another night." Candice stood up angrily and stormed out the still open doors. "I hope you enjoy your solitude. You ungrateful brat!" She slammed the doors shut behind her, not even bothering to give her step-daughter another glance.

The teen let out a sigh as soon as the clacking of heels dissipated. "I can't deal with this much longer."

"Is my Princess losing it?" Duncan asked from the large, bay window that was located right beside her bed.

"Duncan," Courtney scolded. "If my step-mother finds you here you'll be—as Izzy says—seriously maimed!"

"Calm your kumquats, darling," the boy said nonchalantly.

"Actually, I'm allergic to kumquats, _darling_," the girl retaliated.

"Then cool your cucumber," he said, sliding off the cushiony sitting area she had setup under the window and walking towards her.

"Ewe. I don't like cucumbers." She stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Really now?" Duncan asked as he laid on his side beside her. "Then, well, simmer your squash."

"Ooh. I love squash," Courtney said happily, rolling over on her side and scooting closer to Duncan.

The delinquent chuckled as he ran a hand through his girlfriend's hair. "Figures someone like you would like squash rather than cucumbers."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney snapped.

"It means you like old people things. Let me guess—you like tapioca pudding too?"

"It's decent," the girl said, cocking her head to the side as she spoke.

"Prunes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I belong in a retirement home?"

"Well…"

"Duncan!" the C.I.T. hissed.

"I was just kidding. You're the hottest girl I know."

"Now, that's much better," Courtney said before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Wanna ditch this white hell?" Duncan asked, wiggling his uni-brow.

"I'd love too. But you and I both know I can't."

"Fine; but I'm not leaving." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I love you," she said softly as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too," he said as he slid his other arm under her and hugged her.

"Why is your room all white? Are you racist or something?" He faked a gasp. "No wonder you didn't support Obama!"

"Oh. Shut up, Duncan. You know I'm a republican," she said, looking up at him.

"Actually I didn't. I only guessed about the Obama thing."

"Mmhmm." Courtney rolled on top of Duncan and laid her chin on her folded hands.

"Ooh. Suggesting something, Princess?"

"Perv."

"I'm sorry. I forgot you were so touchy for a moment." Duncan rolled his eyes and reached one of his arms over to one of her nightstand tables and grabbed her iPhone.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked as he began using both hands to go through her phone. "That's my personal property!"

"That it is," Duncan said as he scrolled through—what she thought to be—her inbox.

"Give me that!" She snatched her phone, only to find out that he was only going through her music.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong, sweetheart," he said innocently.

"Sure you weren't," Courtney said as she locked her phone. "Why are you here anyway?"

"To hit on you hot step-mom," he said through a yawn as he stretched his arms above his head. The comment earned him a good smack.

"That's not even funny," she said, looking like she was really hurt by his comment.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her again and hugged her close.

"I know."

"You still love me, right?"

"Of course I do." Courtney kissed him.

He smiled under the kiss and deepened it. His hands running up and down her back as he did so.

They continued to kiss for a few minutes until Duncan decided he had satisfied his desires enough to mess with her. He ran his hands down to the bottom of her back before squeezing her butt.

She instantly broke the kiss. "Duncan! You ignorant jackass!" She then rolled off of him and sat up, crossing her arms.

"C'mon, Princess. You know you liked it," he said as he sat up and lazily slug an arm around her shoulders.

"No, I didn't. Not in the least." She took his arm and placed it into his lap angrily.

He then wrapped both arms around her. She tried to wiggle away, but it was futile.

"I'm not letting go till you say you liked it," Duncan challenged.

"Then I'll wait till Candice comes up here. She'll saw your arms right off."

"Ha, yeah right. You know she only doesn't want you with me 'cause she wants me all to herself."

"Shut up," Courtney said angrily.

"But your way hotter, so I would never think of leaving you for anyone. Not even Jessica Simpson. You know, before she got fat."

"Hmph!" Courtney turned her head to face the door—only to find her step-mother standing there, tapping her foot.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Oh. Shit." Duncan jumped off of Courtney and landed on the floor.

"Courtney, come downstairs." And with that she turned and began down the steps.

The Mohawked teen scrambled back to his feet. "Love you, babe," he said as he practically jumped out her window.

"I love you too," she said, dashing to her window to wave good-bye.

"Courtney!" her father roared from the room below her.

_I was wrong… I'm the one who's going to be seriously maimed…_

She blew a piece of hair before running down the steps to face her father.

* * *

**A/N: I fear I may havee messedd up their Characters. If they seemed OOC in anyway tell me wheree andd how, pleasee. Sorry if they didd.**

**Thankie-suuu for Readingg.!**

**Ratee&&Reveiw**

***MaidMikuruChan**


End file.
